conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Dreamitec
German= 600px ---- Sia da! Ich bin Engländer und ich bin Admi im wiki. (Ich entschuldige mich für mein schlechtes Deutsch ^^") Für Engländer wiki >> here gehe zu meine wiki seite ' thumb|center|335 px Hallo! Willkommen im meine wiki seite ^^ Ich liebe Videospiele, Zeichnen und Ansehen von Anime! Ich nehme auch ein persönliches Interesse an Geschichte und anderen Kulturen (speziell Japan) und irgendein Interesse an der Sprache, wie ich Freunde habe, die aus verschiedenen Ländern sind - aber ich bin nicht sehr gut mit andere Sprache XD thumb|284px Das Spiel fand meine Aufmerksamkeit, weil ich den Kunststil bemerkte und als jemand, der Kunst liebt, wollte ich das Spiel ausprobieren. Die Demo gab mir gute Eindrücke über das Spiel, trotz wie wenig ich wusste, worum es ging. Ich war zuerst ein wenig zögerlich, wegen des komischen Titels und des vorgeschlagenen Themas, aber ich habe es trotzdem gekauft. Ganz ehrlich, ich habe das Spiel wirklich genossen! Ich habe bemerkt, dass die meisten Leute, die es gespielt haben, sich darüber beschwerten, dass das Dungeon-Crawlen sich wiederholte, aber ich andererseits war davon nicht sehr betroffen. Das Dungeon-Layout veränderte sich immer - also konnte ich es nie wirklich langweilig nennen -, und die Möglichkeit, die Kampfhandlungen zu beschleunigen, machte es leichter, damit umzugehen. Manche Bosse standen vor allem für mich, den Endboss, als schwieriger als andere. Ich mochte auch die Charaktere und die Handlung. Ich mochte generell alle Heldinnen, aber irgendwann hat sich meine Meinung zu einigen von ihnen geändert. Zum Beispiel habe ich ursprünglich Fuukos Charakter in frühen Stadien des Spiels bevorzugt, verglichen mit dem, was ich jetzt über sie empfinde. Das Baby-Making-Konzept wird für mich immer der seltsame Teil des Spiels sein, aber generell sind JRPG-Spiele komisch, also was war da zu erwarten? Ich hatte früher schon einige seltsame Spiele und Anime. Auch das Element davon wurde meiner Meinung nach nicht zu stark durchgesetzt. Sobald du das Spiel beendet hast, kannst du es praktisch ignorieren, da du bereits starke Sternenkinder hast. Der einzige andere Grund, es danach zu benutzen, ist die Entwicklung von Beziehungen zu den Heldinnen. Mir hat es sehr gefallen, wie jeder Charakter die Heldinnen hervorgebracht hat. Es ist ein wenig enttäuschend zu wissen, dass das Ende von Narika und Chloe für mich schwächer zu sein schien als für die anderen Mädchen, aber ich genoss im Allgemeinen ihre Bonding-Events. Das Grundstück war auch gut. Nebencharaktere, die sich auf die Haupthandlung beziehen, zeigten eine Verschiebung und Veränderung, um der Gesamtstory zu entsprechen. Charaktere wie Alec und Chlotz. Ich mochte den Hauptschurken und die Verwendung von Twist-Plots und das tragische Ende für einige Charaktere (die ich verallgemeinern werde, falls einige Spieler noch nicht so weit gegangen sind) sowie die Option für mehrere Enden. Es stört mich leicht, dass die meisten Reviews des Spiels wegen des Titels verzerrt sind oder dass sie im Allgemeinen negativ sind, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass es die positiven Aspekte überschattet und es den Spielern schwer macht, das Spiel sympathisch zu finden. Aber (Ich genieße viele verschiedene Anime- / Videospiele, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit mit Spielen besessen. ) Ich kann nicht sagen, ich habe irgendwelche besonderen Favoriten, aber hier ist eine Liste von einigen der Sachen, die ich mag: (Xbox 360) *Final Fantasy XIII (series) *Devil May Cry 4 *Tales of Vesperia *Sonic Generations (3Ds/Ds) *Pokemon Soulsilver *Pokemon Platinum *Pokemon Diamond *Pokemon: Explorers of Sky *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Black and White 2 *Pokemon Y *Pokemon Omega Ruby *Pokemon Sun *Fire Emblem Awakening *Fire Emblem Fates (Conquest und Revelation) *Fire Emblem Echoes *Kingdom Hearts (358/2 Days, Dream Drop Distance) *Rune Factory 4 *Corpse Party Wii *Harvest Moon: Animal Parade *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Mario Kart Wii Playstation 3 *Tales of Zestiria *Uncharted (1-3) Series Anime/Manga *HunterxHunter (anime) *Devil is part timer (manga) *Black Butler (anime/manga) *Pandora Hearts (manga) *Danganronpa (anime) *Hitman Reborn (anime) *Snow White with red hair (anime) Mein persönliches Leben ist derzeit beschäftigter, also hoffe ich in der Zukunft, in mehr Anime zu binden. Aber ab jetzt arbeite ich in einer in Richtung (working towards) künstlerischen Karriere. thumb|left|109px 'Serina Leaf- *Ich habe Serinas Route wirklich genossen. Ihre anfängliche Kälte gegenüber der Protagonistin und ihre spätere Erwärmung machten sie zu einem interessanten Charakter.(Oder könnte es an meinem Geschmack für Tsunderes liegen?) Ich fühlte, dass es sie interessanter machte als die meisten Mädchen, da die meisten von ihnen im Allgemeinen ihre Rolle als Heldin akzeptierten. Das Spiel ging auch auf Details für den Ursprung für ihre freche Persönlichkeit ein. Ihre Route war wahrscheinlich auch eine der lustigsten, die ich durchgemacht habe. thumb|left|118pxEllie Troit- Ich würde sagen, Ellie ist meine zweite Lieblingsheldin! Sie ist süß und nett. Ähnlich wie Fuuko, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Handlungsbogen und ihr Charakter interessanter waren als Fuuko. Ich mochte auch ihren Hintergrund. Ich fühlte, dass es stark begann, aber später ging es auf eine magische Mädchenroute (obwohl sie wie eine aussieht, um ehrlich zu sein) Ich denke auch, dass ihre Synchronsprecherin ihren Job gut gemacht hat. Obwohl ihre Stimme Schauspielerin eine nette Stimme hat, hat sie auch Charaktere geäußert, die ich nicht wirklich mag (Sumia von Fire Emblem und Estelle von TOZ) interessante Tatsache: der Bruder ihrer VA sprach den Protagonisten dieses Spiels. Seltsames XD thumb|left|110px Torri Feiji- Mein dritter Liebling, Torri. Eine Sache, die ich an ihr liebe, ist ihr Design. Es ist so kreativ und ihre exzentrische Persönlichkeit und Stimme passen gut zu ihrem Charakter. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das Spiel ihrem Hintergrund nicht gerecht wurde. Ihr Hintergrund klang interessant, ähnlich wie Rus und Clau. Obwohl einige meiner liebsten Bonding-Events mit Torri zu tun hatten. Wie zum Beispiel derjenige mit ihrem Badeanzug im Regen und ihr Weihnachtsfest (Liebespaar). Mir gefiel die Darstellung ihrer Unschuld und Neugier. Ich liebe Zeichnung, und möchte, dass meine Karriere zu machen. Conception II Fanart IMG 8666.jpg|God' Gift Schwester En:User:Dreamitec